


Love, my Husband

by ElaineLA



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineLA/pseuds/ElaineLA





	Love, my Husband

给侄女买生日礼物回来，他们都感觉到了疲累。孟少飞瘫在沙发上装死，唐毅则面无表情地把袋子里的东西倒出来，小皇冠、小手链、漫画书、彩铅还有乐高积木花花绿绿的一堆，看起来尽到了作为舅舅舅父的本分。

不过。

“这是什么啊，”唐毅在亮闪闪的小玩意中抽出一个发箍，“她才四岁你就想把她嫁出去？”

——那是发箍是粉色的，缎带被做成几朵玫瑰粘在上面。长长的薄纱垂下来，像极了新娘子的装扮。

孟少飞眼睛撑开一条缝：“这是买给你的。”说罢便嘿嘿笑了，整个身躯都在抖。

唐毅没回答，把头箍扔过去，孟少飞忙不迭伸手接住。“诶！干嘛啦！”孟少飞还在笑，几番有意控制却怎么也收不住，许是在想象唐毅人高马大，穿着少女粉抹胸婚纱戴这个头箍的样子。

他笑得那样颠三倒四，捂着肚子歪向一边，让本来疲惫到一定程度黑着脸的唐毅把无奈直接付诸行动。

沙发上还留着那只发箍，桌子上是小公主的梦。楼梯那里传来急促又沉重的脚步声，不一会整个别墅都回荡着主卧室的门“砰”地甩上的声音。断断续续的嬉闹、挣扎、调笑和床板吱嘎吱嘎的动静，怎么也平复不下来。

两个人早就缔结了合法的婚姻关系，但尚未举办婚礼。孟少飞年轻有为屡立大功，不断有要案找上他来，好不容易休了假舒舒服服躺在唐毅臂弯里和唐毅一搭一搭地说话，任务一来立即得穿上衣服消失得无影无踪。唐毅改造不久有一堆烂摊子等待收拾，整天心力交瘁，做梦都能梦到和人谈判。

所以领证几乎是见缝插针完成的。

那天唐毅来不及到地下车库取车，孟少飞也等不了给领导请假时冗长的程序了，两个人在警局门口碰面，一句话都没说便肩并肩走到一块，身体前倾、大步流星地往民政局赶。

路人纷纷为这两个沉默不语、表情严肃、脚步急促的人让道，生怕被斯巴达勇士一头撞翻。

结果两个人都太心急，忘了民政局搬了地方，满打满算的一个小时完事，搞来搞去竟然拖了整个下午。孟少飞的电话如同尿急尿频尿不尽一样响着，唐毅的助理也连发四十多条讯息，催人泪下。

他们急躁烦闷地站在旧民政局门口，不同的手机铃声此起彼伏。

“唐~有人来电啦！唐~有人来电啦！唐~有人来电啦！唐……”

“孟警官，接电话。孟警官，接电话。孟警官，接电话。孟警官……”

唐毅嘴角抽搐，转头看了孟少飞一眼，对方也是五官扭曲。

唐毅：“噗。”

孟少飞：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！”

唐毅：“别笑，这是我第一次特别想打你。”

孟少飞：“我早就想打你了你不知道吗哈哈哈哈！！”

笑够了，唐毅拿出手机，指尖放在“接听”键上没动：“既然你想打我，那这婚我们还结不结？”

孟少飞与他四目相对。那一瞬间，有一颗汗珠从唐毅的额头滑落进他眼睛里。唐毅不自主地眨了眨眼，睫毛上沾着水。他的衬衫大片大片贴在身上，显现出壮硕的肌肉轮廓，像打球打累了跑到赛场边缘，手肘撑着栏杆，迫切等待一瓶解渴的饮料。

“结。”孟少飞一边说，一边关机。唐毅拿着黑屏的手机在他面前晃晃，两个人眉眼弯弯，手牵在了一起。华灯初上，他们走得比树懒还慢。

夜风吹来，唐毅问孟警官要是耽误黎民百姓怎么办。

孟少飞说：“警察一直把人民的安危放在首位，这是义务。但今天晚上，孟警官的未婚夫才是最重要的。”

他感觉自己在说“未婚夫”的时候，唐毅握着他的手紧了紧。他突然有很多想告诉身边这个人，抱歉的、表白的、宽慰的……可新民政局已渐渐出现在眼前，唐毅的脚步又加快了，最后两个人小跑起来，愣头小青年一样冲进了民政局大门。

至于后续……

“婚礼看起来真的不太可能，”午休空档孟少飞从泡面里抬起头，“前期要选场地搞各种物料，还得跟婚庆公司斗智斗勇——记不记得上次咱们处理过的新人殴打司仪的事情？这里面水还是很深的，我可不想被弄得心力交瘁。”

“可是阿飞，”说话的是鈺琦，她挪动椅子滑到孟少飞旁边，“你不想拥有一个一辈子都难忘的仪式吗？你想想，红毯，漫天亮晶晶的彩带，长翅膀的花童……”

孟少飞被她说得牙根一酸：“我其实不太习惯这么夸张……”

“诶唷这都不是关键啦！”鈺琦一拍桌，“关键是唐毅穿着高定的礼服，缓缓向你走来的那个场景，你就想想！所有人都在鼓掌，然后你们交换戒指，在欢呼声中mua mua……”

“我不敢想，”孟少飞缓缓后退，鈺琦想抓他都够不着，“光是听你在那里mua mua，我汗毛都要竖起来了。真的，我觉得简单一点就好。谢谢鈺琦，鈺琦再见。”

他确实对金碧辉煌、奢靡宏大的场面没什么兴趣，感情在那里了，太多消耗和折腾反而会让两个人身心俱疲。

“丽……妈以前跟我说，”把热咖啡裹在手心，他对电话那头的唐毅低声道，“婚礼不过是一个仪式，一个外壳，没有必要在上面过度纠结。”

“嗯我知道，”唐毅忙碌了一上午的声音格外沙哑，“你做决定就好。”

他想了想，最后说：“谢谢你，唐毅。”

“义务所在。”

他枕着手机微笑。

虽然不想办婚礼，搞一搞唐毅还是有必要的。所以他在逛商场看到那少女感泛滥的头箍时，想都没想就买了下来。

早上给唐毅打好领结，他说：“你戴戴。”

唐毅眼疾手快地打落发箍，转身就下楼，走得比兔子还快。

上了车孟少飞胳膊从驾驶座后环住唐毅脖子：“你就戴戴。”

“你不要告诉我你把它拿上了。”

唐毅从后视镜里望过去，孟少飞正举着发箍向他的头发起进攻。

唐毅闪躲并解开安全锁：“下车。”

“你无情你冷酷你无理取闹！”

“事关尊严，不能不无情不冷酷不无理取闹。”

“这有什么啊！”孟少飞反倒还有点委屈，“粉色又不是女孩子的专属！玫瑰花也不是只能送给女生啊！男女平等嘛！”

唐毅说你看看我这种长相，你跟我比起来谁更应该戴这个？

孟少飞还想抵抗，唐毅坚决地说：“要么把它放这里不许再动了，我帮你处理掉，要么哪天晚上你就戴着它，我身体力行地向你保证，你那时候的表情一定和这个东西很配。”

一锤定音连带耍流氓，孟少飞气得嘴都歪了。

其实不对劲的征兆一直存在，只是唐毅有意隐瞒，孟少飞虽大概察觉，却无暇顾及。

唐毅的PTSD渐渐转好，但身体上的毛病开始显露了。长期昏暗潮湿的环境、为了争取荣誉早点释放所忍耐过的打骂驱使，在唐毅出狱重新日以继夜地投入漂白工作后凶猛地现出獠牙。他时不时会流鼻血，会头昏脑涨，比以前更容易感冒。

孟少飞托人给他买的养生茶也被搁置，没人监督他喝，他就以咖啡代替，一杯一杯灌下去。

结果在他们领证的第一百六十九天，唐毅开会时一头栽倒，下属们上去扶他，发现他手心握着的纸团上沾了星星点点的血迹。

孟少飞赶到医院的时候整个人都是懵的，只有腿能动，脑子已经停止运转了。他呆呆坐在抢救室外，什么声音都听不见。

他也想不起来唐毅到底是从何时开始没有以前那般强健——通宵达旦在警局外等他、起早贪黑给他热粥、午间在视频通话那头认真听他讲半个小时话的人，在他眼中一向是干练的、坚韧的、不会轻易倒下的。为什么会这样呢？

一个护士突然跑过来喊他、摇他肩膀，他慢吞吞地抬头，瞪大眼睛看着嘴巴一动一动的人。护士说了好几次他都没反应，直到她拿着《病危通知书》凑到孟少飞眼前，孟少飞才猛地回过神来，半张着嘴。

“你是唐先生什么人？”

“丈夫。”他喃喃。

“那家属快点签一下字，”护士焦急道，“情况不太好。”

他忘记了自己是怎么有力气拿起笔的，怎么发着抖写下“孟少飞”几个字的，护士一走，他就顺着墙滑坐在了地上。

万幸，几个小时后医生出来了，说唐毅没了大碍，只是需要半年的休养，现在没醒，但家属可以进去陪护了。

于是孟少飞在高级病房陪了一整晚，他坐在病床边，小心避开唐毅扎着管子的地方，手轻轻抚着唐毅英俊的眉眼、高挺的鼻梁和苍白皲裂的嘴唇。眼泪夺眶而出，他赶紧抹了把脸。

那一晚他没睡，但也慢慢平静下来。失而复得的滋味太好，可要是唐毅再出一次事，再下一张病危通知书，恐怕他也会咳血不止。

病危通知书……

他想起护士说：“家属要在这里签字。”

家属。他们领证大半年，孟少飞第一次从陌生人口中，听见自己的称谓。

“我是你家属诶，”他戳戳唐毅鼻子，“原来我真的是你的丈夫了。”

他以为自己能坦然淡定地面对这个社会给他们的认可。一直以来他都在为这个群体发声，要求同等的婚姻权继承权……异性同性婚姻都是平等的，所以登记领证那天，他也不会想着去鸣炮庆贺，觉得这不过是一件很正常很简单的事。但今日，回想起那个护士，还有其他医院工作人员理所应当地拿着唐毅“丈夫”的签字办理手续时，他心里满满都是欣慰和感激。

天亮后唐毅醒了，睁开眼后的第一件事就是找孟少飞。孟少飞在他开口之前迅速把指尖放在他唇上：“你下次要是再这么不爱惜身体，我就揍你。”

唐毅望着他憔悴的面容，眼眶一点点泛红了。

“我陪着你，给我听话好好养病，”他摸摸唐毅的发丝，温柔道，“唐先生，等你出院了，我们办一个婚礼。”

唐毅没想到孟少飞抠门到了这个程度。

他把婚礼场地选在唐宅的院子里，除了租红毯租树叶拱门租气球之外再也没了其他开销。

此刻他和红叶一人坐在病床的一边唇枪舌战，气势汹汹。

“花童你不要吗？！”

“我要花童干什么，给唐毅拉裙子吗？”

唐毅：“……”

红叶：“你买了气球，那打气筒呢？！难道你要我们这些帮忙的一个个吹啊！”

孟少飞：“你很聪明，不愧是唐毅的妹妹！”

红叶：“这个我忍了，你们走红毯用不用《婚礼进行曲》？没有音响你们怎么放？还有交换戒指的台子去哪了？”

孟少飞：“我和唐毅很高，站在平地上也比你们高出一大截。”

红叶一拍床，唐毅孟少飞跟着抖了抖：“司仪呢！”

这回唐毅发声了：“不用司仪，孟少飞自己就是千军万马。”

被嘲笑的孟少飞：“哦是的呢，嗬嗬嗬嗬嗬嗬嗬。”

红叶踩着高跟鞋悲愤地跑走后，病房里又只剩下了他们两个人。唐毅看看孟少飞，孟少飞看看唐毅，最后唐毅张开双臂：“来抱。”

孟少飞脱了鞋小心挤上床，跪在唐毅旁边靠进他怀里。

唐毅还是不满意，连哄带训地让孟少飞舒舒服服坐到自己腿上。他们脖颈磨蹭着脖颈，发梢缠绕着发梢，唐毅低声说“辛苦你了”。

“我的义务，”孟少飞吻他的肩膀，笑着回答，“在所不辞。”

“但是还有一个问题，孟先生。没有捧花，走起来会干巴巴的，不好看。”

“不好看我也不拿，感觉怪怪的。”

“捧花不是女孩的专属，我们要男女平等。”

“就不。”

唐宅院子里有两课靠得很近的百年老树，粗大的树干上缠了一圈圈小灯泡，和浓密树盖筛下来的白糖似的月光一起，照亮了红毯尽头。

红毯两边，唐毅孟少飞的亲友举着暖黄的二极管和荧光棒在等候。他们中有人把孩子扛上了肩膀，有人还没看到新郎就先哭了，用光了几包纸巾。

而此刻严严实实拉着窗帘的别墅里，红叶和鈺琦忙得晕头转向。

“鈺琦你告诉我你是不是对我还有感情，”孟少飞指着唐毅的深紫唇色，“你打不过他的你要清楚哦！”

鈺琦扭头一看，惨叫出声：“啊呀！对不起！”赶紧拿着卸妆水和化妆棉怼上去，结果脚一歪，卸妆水整瓶泼在唐毅脸上，顺着唐毅脖子流下打湿了西装。

孟少飞：“……”

唐毅：“没事，我习惯了。”

“还有你，小姑，”孟少飞怒视红叶，“他是你哥！赶紧把假睫毛摘了！”

总之他这边帅气非凡准备就绪，唐毅那里鸡飞狗跳乌龙不断。院子里传来“新郎嘞”“快点我们要被蚊子咬死了”的嚎叫，唐毅说：“你先上去吧。”

“对对对，”鈺琦一边掰着唐毅下巴用力卸妆一边说，“阿飞，你先走红毯，在红毯后面等着唐毅，等会唐毅再上来。”

“等等等等这个程序怎么这么像……”

“新郎和新娘吗，”唐毅闭着眼笑了，“我不在乎这个。听话，你先上去吧。”

看到了树叶拱门下穿着白色西装、英俊潇洒身姿挺拔的孟警官时，红毯两边的人群爆发出一阵尖叫。孟警官像个拿奖的大明星乐得见牙不见眼，脸因为激动而快烧起来了，走起红毯来也是同手同脚，险些绊倒自己。

赵子喊得最大声：“少飞你好帅！少飞我爱你！”

孟少飞笑着瞪过去，看到他身旁站着的Jack拿着块LED灯牌，上面写着“老板老板娘百年好合”，真真是夫唱夫随，天生一对。

为了给唐毅拖时间，他走一步停一下和朋友们闹一闹，宛如在戛纳电影节蹭镜头，笑得甜甜蜜蜜大方自然，在心里为自己不做作的演技鼓掌，直到俊伟飞起一脚：“你给我快点！”他才不情不愿地往前走，后悔当初没有买更长的红毯。

结果刚走到大树底下就听见有人喊：“唐毅来啦！”

他转身。

红叶和鈺琦的化妆手法高超，唐毅的脸不但拯救回来了，五官还因为鹅黄的灯光看起来比平时柔和了不少，让他想起某个住院的夜晚，那个听他讲“我命大又很硬”微微笑了的男人。

白色西装被唐毅宽大的骨架撑起来，袖子裹着手臂强悍的肌肉线条。唐毅捧着一束玫瑰，长腿一迈，他便明显感受到自己如擂鼓般的心跳。

唐毅走上红毯时，大家都被逗得不行。孟少飞凝视着唐毅头上那个发箍，发箍粘着垂下来随风飘舞的粉色网纱，粉色网纱偶尔挡住的唐毅的面庞，眼泪怎么也止不住。

“你们故意的。”他小声咕哝。

这时候所有人把一直踩在脚边的气球放飞，气球里装着小灯管缓缓升空，像天幕倾斜，星星就在触手可及的地方。唐毅离他越来越近，大家唱起了《婚礼进行曲》。

“当~当当当！当~当当当！当~当当当当当当……”

一点都不默契，全不在一个调上，可就是很好听、很好听。唐毅终于来到孟少飞身前，他们的手牵在一起。

“好看。”孟少飞用空出来的手拨了拨那粉色的头纱，泪眼朦胧地说。

唐毅在漫天的星辰下把孟少飞抱起来，他双脚离开地面，捧着唐毅的脸，无比恋慕、无比珍惜地吻上了他的“新娘”。

——“我们缔结婚姻，成为受法律保护的坚强的一体，并在众人的见证下交换信物，以此盟誓，同心同德，互爱互敬。从前种种都成为了过去，今后无论顺境或是逆境、贫穷或富有、健康或疾病、快乐或忧愁，我将永远以丈夫的身份爱你，和你扶持一生，直到命运的尽头。”


End file.
